Shinuni
'''Shinuni '''is a male hyena and a member of Janja's clan. He Is the brother of Shinda. Appearance Almost identical to his brother, Shinda. Shinuni is a sandy-colored fur with brown/dark brown spots, ears, and paws. He has a tan mane and brown eyes.His spots are present only on his shoulder; there three of them, one larger than the other two, which are roughly the same size. His inner ears are dull gray-pink, with a tuft of gray fur at the bottom. His teeth are white and triangular, and one bottom tooth protrudes over his lip. His head is oval-shaped, with a lot of excess fur on his cheeks. His tail is scruffy and tapers towards the base, and his long muzzle curves upward more than those of his clanmates'. His mane runs from his shoulders to his head, where four separate locks, three of them larger than the second frontmost, extend above his head. One of them, the farthest from his forehead, is recurved, whilst the others flop forward. Personality Shinuni is described is honest and bright-hearted. He is also intelligence, probably more than his brother. However, what differs him from his brother is that he does his best to be positive and spirited, and as a result can sometimes fail to understand how serious a situation is. Like his brother, Shinuni more sympathetic and good-sided than the other hyenas in Janja’s clan. Information Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands The Pride Land Games The Rouge Hyena The New Hero's Family *Shinda: Brother Relationships Kion And The Lion Guard Unlike the rest of his clan, Shinuni does not seem to harbor any ill feelings towards Kion or the lion guard, and appears to be more of an acquaintance or neutral individual where the lion guard is concerned.However, Shinuni is still frightened of Kion and his power. Shinda Shinuni is incredibly close to his brother. The two are never seen too far away from one another. Jasiri Much like Kion and lion guard, Shinuni is seen as a neutral entity at worst or an acquaintance at best to Jasiri. Whilst the hyena remains angry at the hyena clan for attacking her and her family, Shiuni was quick to defend her when his leader tried to strike out at her, and showed no signs of ill feeling towards her. Madoa Much like Kion, lion guard and Jasiri, Shinuni does not seem to harbor any ill feelings towards Madoa Wema and Tunu Much like Kion, lion guard, Jasiri and Madoa, Shinuni does not seem to harbor any ill feelings towards Wema and Tunu. Janja Shinuni pledged his loyalty to the hyena, Janja. However Janja in return saw the hyena as expendable and didn't bother to look for him when he was separated. He also humiliated Shinuni when he failed to kill Kion in "The Rouge Hyena". In "The New Heros" After Realizing he didn't have to live like this, Shinuni finally abandoned his loyalty to Janja and joined the Pride Landers. Friends *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hunters Category:Hyenas Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Young Animals Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands